


Just Stopping By

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I love her, M/M, and no custody battles either!, its apparent in this story, no sad, svetlana is the best, yeah for happy people being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after the twins are born the family gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stopping By

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people in the fandom don't like Svetlana, but to me she's amazing and I love her. So she will not be a villain in this story.

When the twins had just turned two months old Ian and Mickey got a surprise visitor. Allison was over helping them out, because honestly they hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since the babies had been born and they were looking forward to having a nice nap while she helped with the girls.

After she had finally gotten Maggie down she turned her attention to Lily. Though the younger twin had come out quietly she didn't stay that way for long; quickly becoming the more fussy of the two. She was crying and Allison didn't want her to disturb the other baby so she took her out to the living room where Ana and Daniel were playing quietly.

As she bounced and rocked the doorbell rang shrilly and she almost screamed in frustration. Balancing the squirming baby on one hip she opened the door with the other and said sharply,

"Yes? How can I help you?"

Standing in front of her was a tall, willowy woman with dark brown hair and intense grey eyes. Her nose looked familiar in a way that Allison couldn't place. She frowned slightly and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand as she asked,

"Mykola lives here, no? This is the address his sister gave me."

Allison nodded and replied,

"Yeah Mickey lives here. He's in his room. Who should I say is at the door for him?"

The other woman folded the paper and put it in her pocket before saying,

"Svetlana."

\-----

 Allison walked into the bedroom still holding Lily, who had mercifully quieted down at this point, and said,

"Look I know that I said I wouldn't bother you guys unless it was an absolute emergency, but someone's at the door and she wants to see you Mickey."

Mickey lifted his head up from where it had been buried in Ian's shoulder and growled,

"Who the _fuck_ is here asking to see me?"

Allison patted Lily's back softly before replying,

"She said her name was Svetlana."

Both Ian and Mickey shot up at the name. Rubbing his eyes tiredly Mickey sighed,

"Mother of fucking Christ why did she have to come today of all days? God I feel like I'm gonna fucking die if I don't get some sleep."

Ian yawned widely and and rubbed his own eyes as he said,

"Well c'mon Mick. Can't keep her waiting, can we?"

Allison watched as they dragged themselves into a standing position and started towards the bedroom door. Her eyebrow quirked as Mickey stopped abruptly and his eyes widened considerably.

Looking at Ian he whispered,

"Ian what if she's here for Ana?"

The redhead made a face before saying,

"I think that if she wanted to take Ana she'd had done it sooner, don't you?"

Mickey shrugged and replied,

"How the fuck should I know man. I knew her for 9 months. I have no idea what she could possibly want."

They walked past Allison, who was still holding Lily, but stopped when she asked,

"Who the fuck is Svetlana?"

Ian took Lily from her arms as Mickey said,

"Svetlana is my ex-wife and Ana's mom."

\-----

Mickey stepped out onto the front porch alone. Ian was inside corralling Ana and Daniel into her room to play so that he could keep an eye on things from the window.

Svetlana had sat on one of the lounge chairs in the front and was idling tapping on her phone as Mickey cleared his throat to get her attention. She smiled at him and stood slowly, supporting her stomach, and reached forward to peck his cheek as she said,

"Mykola. It's been too long. How are you?"

Mickey accepted the kiss and said cautiously,

"Uh, I'm fine I guess. You, uh, you look good."

She smiled broadly and ran a hand through her hair as she explained,

"So do you. How is your man? I saw him through the window."

They both turned to look at the front window, where Ian was trying to be discreet about his spying. When he saw that he'd been caught he opened the door and stepped out.

Svetlana looked at him with a raised brow and he had the decency to look sheepish at being caught. She observed them for a moment before taking Mickey's left hand and scolding,

"What, no ring? I thought you two would be married by now. It's been six years."

Ian coughed awkwardly and Mickey retracted his hand before saying,

"Yeah, well we've got our hands full with Ana and the two new ones that just popped out."

She smiled again and said,

"Well congratulations then. I've got one of my own on the way."

She rubbed her protruding stomach slightly and Mickey placed her at around five months or so. Ian was the one who saw her ring and asked,

"Wait, are you married again?"

She smiled slightly and nodded replying,

"Yes. My husband Patrick and I met at work a few years ago."

Mickey snorted and she glared before snarking,

"Not that work you мудак. I was a waitress when we met. He was charmed by my accent. He proposed after we'd dated for 7 months. And we were trying for a baby for almost a year."

Ian smiled and said,

"Well that's really great. We're happy for you. But, uh. Well what exactly are you doing here?" 

She looked down slightly before taking a breath and saying,

"I…I wanted to see Ana. Getting ready to have another baby made me want to know my first. Patrick thinks it would be good too." 

Mickey's eyebrows rose so far they practically disappeared into his hair as he said,

"He knows? About _everything_?"

Svetlana nodded before replying,

"I have no secrets from my husband. He knows. He understands that it was out of any of our control."

Mickey took a breath for a moment and started,

"I don't know if it's a good idea Lana. I don't think it is. I mean why are you here? If you're here to try and take her I will take you to court. I don't give a shit if you're her mother or not, you're not taking her!"

Svetlana raised her hands in a placating manner as she asked,

"Did you even read the divorce papers you signed?"

Mickey tried to control his breathing as he replied,

"I skimmed them."

Rolling her eyes she took a folder out of her bag and opened it. Pointing to the highlighted parts she explained,

"When I signed these I gave up all custodial rights to her and agreed that I would never pursue a case to take her back."

Mickey blinked slightly before squinting and reading the highlighted parts. 

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Uh, sorry about that before."

Svetlana waved her hand in dismissal before asking,

"Anyway. What do you think? Can I meet our daughter?" 

Mickey looked to Ian for a moment and the redhead rested his hand on Mickey's shoulder as he nodded slightly. The older man jerked his head and they walked into the house. Ian walked ahead to move some of Ana's toys out of the way saying,

"Sorry about the mess. It's been kinda crazy since the twins were born."

Svetlana simply smiled in response, walking over to the mantle and taking in the pictures on it. She picked up the one of Ana and the twins that had been taken shortly after they brought the girls home. Ana was bent over Lily and was giving her a gentle kiss on the head, while her right hand was holding one of Maggie's. It was one of Mickey and Ian's favorite pictures.

She stroked the picture slightly before saying,

"Where is she? I thought maybe we could play or something."

Ian was about to open his mouth to respond when one of the twins gave a shrill wail from the nursery and Allison called for help. The redhead gave Mickey a pat on the shoulder before turning in the direction of the crying.

Mickey motioned for Svetlana to follow him and  walked towards Ana's room.

The girl was idling coloring on the floor while Daniel built train tracks around her. Mickey cleared his throat and said,

"Daniel how about you go play in the living room for a little bit?"

The little boy looked at the two adults in the doorway and shrugged, walking out of the room quietly.

Ana didn't move as she asked,

"Daddy who's that?"

Mickey coughed and said quietly,

"She's a friend of mine and Papa's. She's gonna color with you. Is that okay?"

The little girl simply shrugged. Mickey looked at Svetlana and said quietly,

"That's about as much as you're gonna get. She's been kinda moody since we brought the twins home. I'll be just down the hall. Yell if you need something."

Svetlana nodded and patted his shoulder and entered the room slowly, taking in the pictures hung on the walls and the decorations. She sat cross legged on the floor next to Ana and asked softly,

"What's that you're coloring?"

Ana looked up at her and showed her a picture of a teddy bear. Svetlana nodded and smiled, very impressed at Ana's ability to color inside all the lines. She put in back on the floor and said,

"I'm coloring it for Lily and Maggie's room. You have a weird voice. Why do you talk funny?"

Svetlana snorted lightly and explained,

"Because I am not from this county дорогая. I come from Russia. Do you know where that is?" 

 Ana shook her head and Svetlana smiled before continuing,

"It's a large country. Very far away. You are part Russian, you know that?"

The girl's eyebrows quirked and she replied,

"Really? Daddy told me I was Croatian. My name anyway. Dragana. It's pretty, right?"

Svetlana nodded and discreetly wiped away the water that welled up in her eyes. Giving a watery smile she said,

"Yes. Yes, it is a beautiful name." 

Ana didn't notice the women's tears, instead chattering on about what she had done that day with Daniel. Lana was quiet the entire time, her whole attention focused on her daughter. Something about seeing her child who had grown and was still growing with her made the Russian surprisingly emotional. 

Dabbing her eyes with a tissue she looked up and saw Ian poking his head around the doorway. As she raised an eyebrow at him for sneaking, again, he grinned and came all the way around the door. Ana looked over and smiled, jumping up and holding out her picture as she exclaimed,

"Look what I drew for Lily and Maggie! Isn't it pretty Papa?"

Ian grinned widely as he knelt, looking at the coloring with a serious expression. Nodding he leaned in and kissed her head before replying,

"It is absolutely beautiful. Why don't you go give it to Daddy so that he can hang it up?"

She nodded and skipped out of the room, leaving the adults by themselves. Ian went over to help Svetlana when he saw her moving to get up from the floor. After she was vertical they stood awkwardly for a few moments before Ian said suddenly,

"You know I hated you for the longest time."

Her eyes widened slightly at the admission before she looked away, cheeks turning red in either embarrassment or shame. Ian continued,

"I was so angry with you. I'm not a religious man, but the night after you and Mickey got married I prayed for your death. I said 'Please God. Don't make Mickey spend the rest of his life with this woman. Please. Just do this one thing for me and I swear I'll never fuck another man as long as I live'." 

He stopped and took a shuddering breath before going on,

"When I was away I had a lot of time to think about what happened. Not much to do in the desert but think. And I realized that none of this was in any way your fault. It's none of our faults. So I'm sorry that I wished for your death."

She smiled softly at him and replied,

"I'm sorry too. Mykola and I came to peace with what happened while I was still pregnant. I'm glad that I had the chance to make peace with you as well."

Ian reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly before whispering,

"After I came back I couldn't be angry with you about what happened anymore. You gave me a beautiful daughter. And a chance to start over with the man I love."

Tears welled in her eyes again and she wiped them away before reaching into her bag. She pulled out another envelope and a small box. First she handed the envelope to Ian and started,

"That's a check. I want you to put it in a savings account for Ana. A gift for all the birthdays and Christmas' that I've missed."

Ian slid the paper rectangle out and his eyes popped at the amount of money it was for. He shook his head and replied,

"We can't accept this Lana. It's way too much." 

She jabbed her index finger into his chest and growled,

"No. You accept. It's my duty as mother to make sure she's taken care of. And I've done shitty job so far. So you let me help." 

Ian held up his hands and folded the check before putting it in his back pocket. Then she handed him the box and he opened it. He gasped and closed it saying,

"That is _way_ too much. I cannot accept that Lana."

In the box was a silver necklace with a pearl and garnet pendant hanging from it. It was simple and beautiful and had to be completely priceless.

He tired to give it back to her but the look on her face told him it wouldn't end well for him if he did. Looking at the necklace with fond eyes she explained,

"That came with me from Russia. It's been in family for hundred years. Passed down to first daughter of every generation. It is Dragana's by right. You give to her when she is older, yes?"

Ian nodded because honestly the woman in front of him was slightly terrifying. She became softer and smiled slightly at him before checking the buzzing phone in her purse. She tapped on the screen a few times before saying,

"I go now. Patrick will be home soon. He wanted to know how the day went."

Ian nodded and they started to the front door. Before the opened it he snapped his fingers and said,

"Hang on a second. Let me get you something."

He disappeared down the hall for a moment and Ana and Mickey started towards the front hall.

Mickey smiled softly at his ex-wife before reaching out to give her a tentative hug. She returned it and pecked his cheek on the way back. They stood for a moment before Ana came over and tugged on Svetlana's hand. Kneeling down to the little girl's level she listened as her daughter said,

"I like you. Even if you have a funny voice."

And she fell forward in a hug, her tiny arms around the woman's shoulders, her look alike nose buried in soft brown hair.

Svetlana closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears and wrapped her own arms around her daughter's small body.

Mickey had to bite his own lip at seeing the two together and was glad when Ian walked back in so he could focus on the redhead. Ian cleared his throat and the two split, Lana running her hand over Ana's hair lightly.

Ian handed the Russian an envelope of his own saying,

"School pictures. We'll send them every year. I promise. And you can come by anytime. Just call ahead, okay?"

She nodded and reached forward to hug and kiss him as well before walking out the door. Mickey rested his hand on Ian's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. The redhead smiled softly and laid his hand on the other man's, enjoying the fact that he had just made peace with one of the biggest demons that plagued their family.

They stood like that for a moment before a shrill wail from the other room and Allison's yell for help made them move.   

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Svetlana's dialogue gets choppy near the end. I think that when she gets flustered or starts talking fast she kind of reverts back to that broken english that we know from the show. I just don't want ya'll to think I'm being lazy or something. 
> 
>  second-rate-handjobs


End file.
